Ventana
by azrael-nothing
Summary: El brillante cielo es tan extenso que a veces se hace dificil creer que alguien podria atraparlo. Sin embargo en las circunstancias en que nacion el proximo cielo de Vongola, comprobaran lo equivocado que se esta y como fue posible encerrar al cielo en una jaula de oro. Aunque la nube, destrozara todo para ser la unica en poseerlo.
1. La jaula de oro

Creo que tengo una mala costumbre por escribir en un lado y despues cambio a otro lado, en fin, he regresado con una nueva historia. No le dare muchas vueltas al tema asi que veamos:

Advertencias:

Esto sera sin duda un 1827, hasta el momento es un shonen-ai, más adelante no lo sé. Sera corto, no pasare de los diez capitulos, o eso espero. Muerte de un personaje, una que otra pelea nada de gravedad. Quizá lo más importante posible OCC, he intentado hacer los personajes lo más apegado al canon pero como dicen, nos soy Akira Amano y se me puede ir la olla de vez en cuando.

En fin, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la idea de como juntarlos y revolverlos. =3

* * *

Capítulo 1

Sus lágrimas habían dejado de correr en algún momento, pero el dolor persistía atosigándolo. Recordándole lo doloroso que podía ser estar sin ella. Ese dolor sádico que nos acompaña cuando perdemos a alguien, recordando a su amada, los momentos felices y los tristes. Todos esos recuerdos los atesoraría, dejo de estar en posición fetal. Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía verlo perdiendo la compostura.

Como si el mundo lo hubiese ralentizado después de lo acontecido, con languidez se arregló el traje negro de siempre (en ese momento le pesaba demasiado usarlo) y salió a enfrentarse a la realidad.

En el velorio todos y cada uno de sus conocidos se encontraban apesumbrados esperándolo, ella había sido una buena mujer. Capaz de hacer que cualquiera olvidara sus penas con verla sonreír, ella fue el sol del joven león de Vongola y ese sol se había extinguido por su culpa. Deseo ser más fuerte, deseo poder regresar el tiempo y nunca llevarla con él a Italia.

Si tan sólo la hubiese escondido en Japón en este momento ella seguiría junto a ellos, pero… ¡Dios, porque no podía hacerlo! Ahora tenía que enterrarla y cuidar del hermoso cielo que ella le había dejado. Nono se acercó a él, su rostro viejo y lleno de arrugas expresaba el dolor que sentía por el joven que veía como uno de sus hijos. Lo abrazo y le dio el pésame.

_Ahora tienes que vivir por él – susurro el capo antes de permitir que otro le diera el pésame.

Escondido tras una de las columnas veía con calma todo el evento el asesino a sueldo número uno. Reborn no entendía cuál era la desgracia, la gente moría y nacía, era el ciclo de la vida. El que unos se adelantaran a esto era problema de ellos. Bufo molesto cuando se acercó Nono a pedirle que comprendiera el dolor de Iemitsu. Pero ¿cómo comprenderlo? Si él nunca había amado tanto a alguien como para sentir dolor por ello.

Nono al ver que no podría solucionar el problema con el hitman simplemente giro la cabeza de una lado a otro y lo dejo solo ya era la hora de llevar a Nana a su lugar de descanso.

Los pocos parientes que aún seguían contactando con la castaña y los conocidos cercanos de Iemitsu se encaminaron al panteón en Sicilia, en donde se encontraba una pequeña cripta donde ella esperaría a Iemitsu hasta el final de sus días. Ese día fue uno de los más pesados y largos para el líder de la CEDF, al finalizar la ceremonia, algo sencillo, el rubio se quedó quieto sin moverse, pasaron las horas y el seguía allí a lado de la tumba escoltándola por esa noche.

El noveno regreso a la mansión de Vongola junto con Reborn, no había mucho que pudieran hacer por el hombre, la mafia era así, inevitablemente te arrastraba hasta obligarte a vivir con la muerte y la traición. Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por una de las sirvientas a las que les había encargado el infante por única ocasión.

_Noveno – dijo inquieta – Gracias a Dios que ha regresado – esa frase era algo desconcertante, esperaba nada malo hubiera sucedido con el niño.

_¿Que sucede? – pregunto parco el asesino.

La chica tembló ante la oscura presencia del hombre que se decía no tenía corazón, temerosa observo al noveno. Lo que tenía que decir no era importante pero se le había indicado que cualquier cosa concerniente con el niño se le debía informa inmediatamente.

_El niño no ha dejado de llorar y tiene una fiebre muy alta, ya lo consultamos con el doctor y le ha dado un medicamento pero aun así no ha dejado de llorar.

Timoteo suspiro agotado, era natural el pensar que se enfermaría, ahora sin su madre sería difícil para ambos, para el pequeño Tsunayoshi y para Iemitsu. Nono le pidió que se retirara cuando llegaron a la habitación. En el centro de la gran cama de roble sobre las blancas sabanas se encontraba Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien apenas contaba con seis meses de vida.

El llanto del bebe era estridente y ensordecedor, molestando de sobremanera a Reborn, quien se acercó molesto a la entrada. Timoteo tomó al bebe entre sus brazos y comenzó a calmarlo hasta que el niño dejo de llorar.

_Reborn – llamo el capo de Vongola, el asesino a penas volteo cuando ya tenía al infante entre sus brazos. Lo tomo con cuidado como si tuviera una granada.

El pequeño tenía la piel tersa y blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran dos enormes piedras cafés que brillaban hermosamente con inocencia y su cabello era una mata revuelta color chocolate. Nadie podía negar que fuera la viva imagen de Nana. El asesino y el bebé se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que Tsuna riera alegremente, eso desconcertó al asesino puesto nadie se había atrevido a reír frente a él.

Con cuidado lo acomodo en su brazo derecho y siendo atraído a él acaricio una de sus mejillas sonrosadas con la punta de sus dedos, el bebé rio aún más y antes de que esos largos dedos se escaparan cogió en el aire el dedo índice del asesino entre sus dos manitas. Reborn no podía quitarle la vista de encima parecía encantado con el niño que le provocaba una paz interior que jamás pensó sentir.

Timoteo observaba curioso la interacción entre el hitman y el pequeño Tsunayoshi, quien sin darse cuenta había flechado al asesino más temido de todo el mundo. Sin hacer mucho ruido puesto Tsuna se había quedado dormido entre los brazos de Reborn, salió de la habitación y se encamino a su despacho. Pronto regresaría el padre del niño, y de acuerdo a su intuición las personas que intentaran hacerle daño a su hijo no saldrían indemnes. Lamentablemente los que asesinaron a Nana lograron escapar pero posiblemente los encontrarían pronto.

Pasadas las doce de la noche Iemitsu regreso, arrastro los pies hasta la habitación en donde dormía su hijo, con pereza se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a lado del bebé que dormía sin preocupación alguna. Con delicadeza lo apreso, esperaba no despertarlo. Así durmieron hasta el mediodía.

Nono se encontraba en su oficina firmando papeles, escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta permitiendo la entrada firmo el ultimo papel antes de prestar atención. Frente a él se encontraba Reborn, parecía un poco conmocionado, sonrió cariñosamente al darse cuenta de que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo el hitman había desarrollado un fuerte lazo con Tsuna.

_¿Para qué me llamaste?

_Reborn hay una importante misión para ti, debido a los recientes eventos Tsuna se encuentra en una posición desprotegida. Aun no se han encontrado a los asesinos de Nana y me temo que quieran volver a buscar al pequeño. Oregano me ha confirmado que su objetivo era matar a Tsuna pero Nana se interpuso y la terminaron – suspiro, le dio la espalda al asesino – Iemitsu a pesar de lo que crea, no se puede quedar con su hijo eternamente. Pronto sus obligaciones con CEDF lo reclamaran, sin embargo tú – Reborn se tensó ante ese comentario, ya imaginaba que le pedirían – al no tener ninguna misión importante te encargaras del hijo de Iemitsu.

No sólo será que veles por su bienestar, también es necesario que lo eduques en cuanto a los conocimientos necesarios para poder sobrevivir, aun cuando deseemos que una vida inocente como la suya no se vea involucrada en un mundo como el nuestro, Tsuna nació para la grandeza dentro de la mafia por ello nunca podrá escapar de ella. Por ello te nombro como su tutor.

Reborn se encontraba impávido ante la misión del noveno, el niño tenía algo especial, él también lo percibió. Aunque en ese momento se preguntaba si era el adecuado para cuidarlo, él tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y Tsuna era un niño inocente. Suspiro cansado, de todas formas no había otra cosa que hacer, el sólo pensar que ese niño podía estar en peligro era suficiente para tensarlo y ponerlo inquieto. Sería una misión muy larga pensó mientras Leon jugaba en una de las plantas de la habitación.

++++ Cuatro años después++++

Corría a prisa debía alcanzar a su amigo, en cuanto lo encontrara el ganaría el juego. Giro en el siguiente pasillo apenas lograba evitar a las sirvientas, su intuición le decía que debía entrar a la siguiente habitación que viera, en cuanto se terminó el pasillo encontró una puerta, se estiro hasta estar de puntillas y jalo del pomo abriendo el portal.

Adentro se encontró con una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión, esta era similar a la suya, una bonita cama tamaño King size se encontraba en el centro de la pared derecha, a lado de la cama adornada con doseles de madera color caoba se encontraban dos pequeñas mesillas con un reloj de manecillas y un pequeño florero a diferencia de la suya donde se encontraba un retrato de él y su padre y otro de su madre, quien posiblemente estaba en la cocina. Se adentró, paso junto al escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina inferior izquierda a lado del gran balcón.

La puerta del balcón se encontraba abierta dejando entrar la suave brizna de la primavera, siguió hasta salir, ignorando las advertencias de su padre y de Reborn de que no debía salir de la mansión por nada del mundo, su intuición no le advirtió de ningún peligro (siempre seguía su intuición, como la vez de que ese gran perro lo persiguió por todo el patio cuando entrenaba con Reborn). Camino hasta la barandilla que dividía la habitación con el jardín, se asomó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, allí escondido entre los árboles se encontraba su amigo. Quiso saltar y acercarse pero no podía, por lo que le hizo señas hasta que lo vio.

Su amigo de un momento a otro desapareció, Tsuna no se asustó puesto era normal, su madre lo hacía también, giro a su derecha e allí se encontraba su amigo. A pesar de ser un adulto como Reborn o su mamá su amigo jugaba con él sin importarle lo tonto que pudiera parecer el juego.

_Te encontré Giotto-nii –dijo feliz el niño de cuatro años.

El ancestro de los Vongola sonrió con ternura, ese niño extrañamente podía verlo rondando por los pasillos de lo que antiguamente fue su hogar, se hinco hasta quedar a la altura del niño y le acaricio el suave cabello castaño, curiosamente no era la única persona a quien veía ese niño. La puerta se abrió Giotto observo calmado a la persona que entraba, se levantó y colocando su mano en la espalda del castaño lo llevo al interior de la habitación. Esperaba nadie se enterara de su pequeña travesura sacando al futuro capo de Vongola.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, estaba Nana o por lo menos el fantasma de Nana, la mujer sonrío radiante al ver a su pequeño custodiado por otro de los fantasmas que habitaban la mansión. Años atrás cuando rondaba cerca del despacho del jefe de su marido había escuchado que los herederos de Vongola tenían ciertas características especiales que eran tener una gran intuición que les avisaba sobre los peligros o sorpresas que les pudieran provocar y el poder ver a sus ancestros si ellos lo deseaban.

Su adorado hijo corrió hacia ella; la abrazo suavecito, parecía que esa intuición le informaba que si ejercía alguna fuerza en ella desaparecería en cualquier momento. Ella lo acaricio con ternura, sonriendo le limpio una pequeña mancha que estaba en su nariz.

_Ya es hora de la comida Tsu-kun, pronto Reborn san te buscara. – le informo.

Tsuna asintió feliz, esperaba que ese día su mamá pudiera comer con él y con su papá quien siempre conseguía tiempo para comer con él y Reborn. Los tres salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron al comedor en donde seguramente la comida ya esperaba por el pequeño decimo. Tsuna se tropezó con la alfombra cayendo de bruces golpeándose el rostro. Nana quiso ir a ayudarlo pero eso era imposible. Tsuna con pesar se levantó hasta quedar sentado y comenzó a llorar. Nana se iba a acercar a consolarlo pero Giotto la detuvo, ella lo miro con reproche pero Primo le señalo al frente.

Reborn se encontraba molesto, llevaba más de una hora buscando a Tsuna y no lo encontraba, Iemitsu que por un incidente de Dios llego temprano, comenzó a caer en la histeria por no hallar a su pequeño hijo. Ahora lo encontraba llorando por un pequeño raspón, ese niño sí que era torpe. Lo levanto.

_Mira Dame-Tsuna – comenzó a llamarlo así después de darse cuenta que misteriosamente el niño hablaba un casi perfecto japonés sin que nadie se lo enseñara. – Ya es la hora de la comida y tu torpe padre anda haciendo alboroto. ¿Dónde estabas?

El niño seco sus lágrimas con su antebrazo _ Estaba jugando con Giotto-nii, Oka-san vino a decirme que ya era la hora de la comida – Reborn elevo una ceja ante lo que le decía el niño, ya varias veces se había justificado con lo mismo, siempre hablaba sobre Giotto o su madre, a veces entendía que mencionara a su madre, nunca la había conocido y seguramente por ello la incluía en sus juegos pero ¿Giotto?

_Oye, Tsuna, ¿Cómo es Giotto?

El niño se detuvo por un momento a pensar, rasco su mejilla antes de contestar.

_Giotto-nii, es increíble… él… siempre es amable y me sonríe cuando me ve.

Eso no había esclarecido ninguna de las dudas del asesino pero ya no importaba, los niños tenían amigos imaginarios, seguro escucho el nombre en alguno de los pasillos y le gusto.

En el comedor se encontraba Iemitsu esperando a su hijo. Después de la muerte de su esposa el líder de CEDF no dejaba salir a su primogénito a ningún lado, Tsuna no conocía a nadie fuera de la mansión y tampoco tenía amigos de su edad, él pensó que quizá su hijo se volvería antisocial pero era bastante tranquilo con la gente, siempre y cuando le provocaran confianza. Era tímido y algo torpe pero sin duda tenía un gran corazón, justo como lo había sido Nana cuando estaba con ellos.

Reborn entro con Tsuna y los tres se sentaron a comer, llegaron hasta el postre y Tsuna comenzó a removerse inquieto, los dos adultos le prestaron atención, cohibiéndolo un poco.

_¿Que sucede Tsuna? – Iemitsu fue el primero en hablar.

Tsuna lo miro inquieto, pensaba con cuidado lo que iba a decir. Abrió la boca por un momento pero las palabras eran tan difíciles, su madre que ahora se encontraba a lado suyo, le sonrió y con un gesto le pidió que hablara.

_Papá – únicamente a su madre la llamaba en japonés - ¿Cuándo vamos a comer con Oka-san?

Esa pregunta descoloco a Iemitsu puesto Tsuna casi no preguntaba sobre su madre, sin duda alguna se le hacía extraño pero… ahora ¿Qué le decía?

_Bueno, pues… Tsuna…. Veras, tu… madre – Iemitsu siguió tartamudeando por unos minutos más molestando al arcobaleno quien volteo decidido a decirle la verdad a su alumno pero al ver los enormes ojos color chocolate lo dudo por un momento.

_Tsuna, tu madre ya no se encuentra con nosotros esta en otro lugar por ello no puede comer contigo.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza fuertemente, ellos mentían su Mamá siempre había estado con él, le contaba cuentos en las noches cuando no podía dormir y le había enseñado a hablar japonés, ellos mentían.

_Mamá está aquí, ¡Reborn eres un mentiroso! - ¿Acaso no podían ser considerados? Su mamá estaba a lado de él. Nana lloraba, por fin había alcanzado la realidad a su pequeño hijo. Tsuna al ver a su madre triste, molesto y con los ojos llorosos salió corriendo a su habitación, había sido un niño malo, pidiendo algo que al parecer no le podían dar.

Iemitsu deseo correr tras su hijo pero Reborn le pidió que se tranquilizara, tarde o temprano Tsuna se enteraría del asunto.

En su habitación Tsuna lloraba porque al fin entendía el que nadie pudiera ver a su madre, ella que era tan amable con él.

_Tsu-kun – escucho a su espalda – Tsu-kun

Tsuna se sentó aun llorando y miro a su madre, ella parecía tan real. Nana se sentó a lado de su hijo, acariciando su espalda espero a que se calmara, Tsuna dejo de llorar un momento.

_¿Soy un niño malo? – pregunto, Nana sonrió antes de contestar con un simple no – Entonces – hipo – ¿porque no podemos estar juntos los tres?

Nana se quedó muda un instante, ¿Cómo explicarle lo que ni ella entendía?, Tsuna que se encontraba cansado se quedó dormido antes de que ella pudiera contestarle algo, por suerte quedo lejos de la orilla, tendría problemas si se caía fuera de la cama.

Acaricio sus cabellos y comenzó a cantar una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando ella era una niña.

Iemitsu suspiro derrotado, ya había anochecido y seguro su hijo ya se encontraba durmiendo. Dio media vuelta, mañana hablaría con él sobre su amada esposa y lo llevaría a verla. Una suave voz lo detuvo por un momento, un segundo… no, eso era imposible. Pego el oído a la puerta, ¡Era la voz de su esposa! Conmocionado abrió la puerta. Su esposa estaba allí a lado de su hijo cantándole, parpadeo por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que ella desapareciera. Dejo de agarrar el pomo de la puerta, era sólo su imaginación. Se acercó a su hijo y lo acomodo dentro de las cobijas. Beso su frente antes de retirarse, mañana visitarían a su esposa.

++++ Diez años después ++++

Después de visitar la tumba de su madre, Tsuna dejo de hablar sobre lo que veía, nunca le comento a nadie de como su madre lo acompañaba a todas partes y como influía ella en él. Pronto tanto Iemitsu como Reborn parecían haberlo olvidado. Tsuna dejo de ver a su madre y a Giotto cuando cumplió los diez años, fue bastante triste para él, su madre lo apoyo bastante y debía admitir que gracias a ella había tenido una infancia relativamente normal.

El castaño preparaba el desayuno desde hacía algunos años, era otra de las cosas que le había enseñado su madre. En esos momentos estaba esperando a Gokudera, el chico le agradaba, casi podía decir que era su primer amigo (real), aunque en ocasiones era algo extremo después de que con una pelea, Xanxus se vio obligado a aceptar que Tsuna sería el décimo vongola, no dejaba de llamarlo Decimo.

Para ese momento Tsuna todavía no tenía guardianes, los únicos con los que contaba ahora era con Lambo, Gokudera y Mukuro, Gokudera y Lambo no podían estar ni un segundo tranquilos cuando ya se estaban peleando. Gokudera lo visitaba con frecuencia, puesto él no tenía permitido salir fuera de la mansión sin Reborn. En esos momentos su tutor se encontraba en una misión.

Reviso que la sopa tuviera el sabor correcto. Perfecto. Saco los platos de una de las gavetas y ordeno la mesa, tenía el presentimiento de que Gokudera llegaría en cualquier momento, escucho el timbre, una de las sirvientas se presentó junto con el guardián de la tormenta, al parecer lo estaba escoltando.

_Decimo ¡Buenos Días! – saludo entusiasta el peliplata, Tsuna simplemente sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron a comer con relativa tranquilidad, Gokudera hablaba y hablaba sobre como en Japón existían seres míticos que él deseaba ver y lo hacía prometer que para la próxima lluvia de estrellas Tsuna debía acompañarlo puesto los ovnis se escondían en este tipo de eventos. Tsuna sólo asentía ante lo que decía el bombardero, a veces dudaba de su salud mental. Aunque también dudaba de la suya y de la de su padre o de Reborn, olvídenlo mejor dicho a veces dudaba de lo cuerdos que parecían estar el resto de la humanidad. Eso debía ser falso.

Paso la mañana agradablemente, mientras lavaba los platos, uno se rompió cortando a Tsuna en el proceso. Gokudera alarmado busco el botiquín, pero el castaño no estaba prestando atención a eso, su intuición le avisaba que pronto serian atacados justamente del lado en el que estaban. Sin aclarar nada se acercó a Gokudera que seguía buscando un curita en una de las gavetas y lo tiro al suelo.

El guardián de la tormenta se sonrojo por la acción de su amado decimo, sin embargo no duro mucho cuando una explosión los lleno de polvo y escombros, por suerte a ellos no les había causado gran daño. Gokudera saco un par de dinamitas de su camisa. Estaban bajo ataque y él debía proteger a su jefe. El polvo era tan denso y blanco que apenas le permitía ver su manos, ya no sentía la presión del décimo sobre él por lo que intuía debía haberse movido.

Se quedó quieto por un momento, en verdad pensaba atacar a cualquiera con sus dinamitas pero su cerebro lo detuvo, en su ataque podría lastimar a Tsuna. Se levantó y tosió un poco, intento despejar un poco el ambiente moviendo uno de sus brazos, estuvo tentado a llamar al chico pero delataría su posición. Aprovechando que no lo veían se encamino al epicentro de la explosión buscando a su amigo y a quienes provocaron tal desastre.

No tuvo que caminar mucho cuando escucho el sonido de las balas, una le rozo la mejilla provocándole una pequeña herida sangrante. Corrió en dirección al sonido, encontrándose fuera de la nube de polvo, Tsuna peleaba, en su frente se podía ver la llama de la última voluntad al igual que en sus guantes. Había dos hombres enfrentándose al chico, ellos apenas podían seguir el ritmo de los golpes.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción, el décimo era… era… ¡Era increíble! Su nivel de pelea se lo debía a Reborn-san, lo entreno de una forma perfecta. Escondido entre los árboles se encontraba un compañero de los atacantes, al ver como el niño que debían matar ya había noqueado a uno de sus compañeros decidió dar el último golpe, con cuidado se colocó en posición, acomodo el arma larga que traía y apunto.

Gokudera al ver como ese hombre intentaba matar al décimo, corrió rápidamente a impedir que tal suceso pasara, el tiempo corrió lento a sus ojos, permitiéndole captar una cantidad mayor de información pero aun con toda la predicción que pudiera hacer de los movimientos del asesino, el hombre jalo del gatillo, pensó en aventarse en la dirección de la bala pero estaba demasiado lejos y tan cerca del hombre.

La bala se acercaba inminente a su objetivo, segura de sí misma sin ninguna interrupción pronto atravesaría la tibia carne del niño que seguía peleando, sin embargo, otra bala veloz y fiera la golpeo desviándola lejos de su objetivo, perdiéndola en algún lugar lleno de escombros sin poder siquiera cumplir su objetivo. Gokudera cogió al francotirador y lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, después de ver como la bala era desviada.

El polvo por fin cayo dejando ver al salvador de Tsuna, de pie junto a un cadáver, orgulloso y soberbio, se encontraba el arcobaleno del sol, Reborn. Su rostro molesto se ocultaba bajo la tétrica sombra de su fedora. Esa molestia ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrar alguien con quien desquitarse puesto el grupo que irrumpió en la mansión era bastante pequeño.

Al final los dos hombres que aun vivían fueron puestos en custodia bajo las órdenes del arcobaleno después de asegurarse que su pupilo se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Tsuna tenía unos pocos rasguños. Sonrió. El aura llena de tranquilidad calmo al asesino menguando sus ansias asesinas. Los tres tuvieron que regresar a la mansión de Vongola en Sicilia, puesto ellos estaban de vacaciones en Lombardía.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando pisaron territorio Vongola, Iemitsu se encontraba histérico esperando a que llegaran y ver que su hijo se encontraba a salvo. Sabía que no debía dejarlo solo y mucho menos desprotegido. Se había confiado porque Reborn se encontraba con él, pero justamente el asesino tuvo una misión para localizar a los asesinos de su esposa, la sangre le hirvió al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

Tsuna fue el primero en entrar en su campo de visión, corrió de inmediato a abrazarlo. Tsuna sonreía nervioso mientras su padre lo revisaba de pies a cabeza asegurándose de que estuviera completo. Cuando Iemitsu termino su revisión suspiro aliviado al ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Reborn pasó del padre idiota; él nunca admitiría que hizo lo mismo cuando llego a la mansión, y fue al despacho del noveno para entregarle la poca información conseguida.

Iemitsu entro después de dejar a Tsuna con Gokudera, la información que traía el arcobaleno hasta cierto punto era desconsoladora ¡¿Cómo rayos no aparecían los asesinos de su esposa?¡ Timoteo le pidió al director de CEDF que mantuviera la calma, no era el único con el deseo de atraparlos. Reborn bufo ante la reacción del rubio, aun había otro detalle que no menciono.

Pasaron las horas hasta que terminaron de discutir sobre lo que harían con Tsuna, quien inconsciente de como los demás decidían su destino se encontraba jugando videojuegos con Gokudera en su habitación. Al estar los tres adultos de acuerdo dieron por terminada la reunión, Iemitsu quien salió dejando reportes importantes que revisar en su escritorio fue vapuleado y llevado a la fuerza por Lal Mirchi. Timoteo rió ante la escena y Reborn decidió salir a descansar.

El sol inoportuno se asomó por una de las ventanas de la habitación, ya era más de medio día y el astro estaba en su máximo esplendor, el castaño se removió incomodo, el día anterior fue complicado y no tenía ganas de hacer nada pero como el destino nunca seria amable con él. Un objeto cayó sobre la sabana, apenas y se escuchó el golpe contra las delicadas sabanas. El castaño siguió adormilado hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle. Reborn, su sádico tutor nunca lo dejaba descansar.

Trato de ponerse de pie de un solo golpe pero como era común se enredó entre las sabanas cayendo de la cama y quedando envuelto como un capullo, una explosión resonó en su habitación. Tsuna chillo ante el ruido, por poco se había salvado.

_Ya estas levantado – afirmo más que preguntar su tutor.

Tsuna se movió cual gusano hasta quedar enfrente del pelinegro quien lo miraba con sádica diversión al notar que no podía deshacerse de los amarres de la sabana.

_!Reborn¡ - llamo molesto a su tutor quien lo piso suavemente mientras Tsuna se seguía retorciendo – Suéltame

_ ¿Por qué te ayudaría Dame-Tsuna? Tu solo te enredaste – dijo mientras reía, de un momento a otro cambio su humor y el aura seria que lo seguía se presentó poniendo alerta a Tsuna, lo siguiente que le dijera podría ser importante – Tsuna, prepárate nos vamos de Italia son órdenes del noveno.

Tsuna se quedó callado, ¿dejarían Italia? Los nervios comenzaron a atacarlo de inmediato, él nunca había salido más allá de la mansión y si lo había hecho eran ocasiones tan esporádicas que no recordaba lapsos mayores a dos años entre cada una de ellas. Un miedo atroz se deslizo por su cuerpo, tampoco conocía a nadie afuera, era un total ignorante del mundo exterior, recordar aquel detalle lo perturbo. Todo su mundo exterior era el que podía ver a través de las ventanas. ¿Por qué ahora lo dejarían ir tan lejos?

Reborn no despego la mirada de las constantes muecas de su alumno, él era un libro abierto. Recordó las ocasiones en las que le había dicho que aprendiera a ocultar sus emociones pero nunca aprendió, era confiado y amable con todos, ingenuo al estar recluido en la mansión pero su padre jamás dejo salir a su hijo por temor de que los asesinos lo encontraran. Lamentablemente, parecía haber un infiltrado en Vongola y estaba soltando información sobre Tsuna, necesitaban ir a un territorio neutral.

_ Deja de pensar tanto las cosas. – Tsuna se sentó, se había deshecho de las sabanas mientras pensaba. – Ahora prepara tus cosas el vuelo es dentro de cinco horas.

_ ¡Reborn! ¿A dónde vamos?

_ A Japón, el país de tus padres.

* * *

Es corto si comparo con otros que he leido, esos si que son largos, bueno. Si han llegado hasta aqui me gustaria conocer sus opiniones, con eso mejoraremos el funcionamiento de Azrael S. A., mah ya nos veremos despues, aunque es seguro que no sera la proxima semana o quien sabe =P


	2. Conocimiento desenfrenado

¿Qué puedo decir en justificación? Me parece que nada, bueno antes de comenzar creo que explicare esto: quien haya leido mi perfil notara la pequeña advertencia en cuanto a mis capitulos seriados, me cuesta horrores seguir el hilo de la historia, sin embargo para Ventana hago adelantos de dos capitulos por lo que si tardo es porque me he quedado trabada en capitulos posteriores. Espero les siga gustando esta historia.

Por cierto Gracias a Kathsuriel04, Sheijo, Luzguia y Lucia por comentar y a todos quienes pusieron alertas para esta historia corta XD

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de KHR me pertenecen y tampoco cobro nada por esto, aunque me gustaria recibir una galleta.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Al entrar dejo sus zapatos en el umbral de la casa como le había enseñado su madre. Recorrió la planta baja, primero estaba el largo corredor que conectaba una sala y una cocina, frente a la entrada se encontraba la escalera para el primer piso, avanzo hasta la cocina, era pequeña pero reconfortante; Reborn calculo todo perfectamente así que al llegar a la casa ya se encontraba amueblada, en la cocina había una pared de cristal, abrió la puerta y salió al patio delantero el cual contaba con algunos arbustos y un perfecto pasto verde.

La sala era pequeña, contaba con un par de sillones una mesa baja de centro y un televisor, nada llamativo, debajo de la escalerahabía un closet. Subió con calma al siguiente piso e allí encontró tres habitaciones y un baño al fondo del pasillo, la suya era la segunda habitación. Contaba con una cama, un televisor, una mesa plegable, un escritorio y un armario, todo entraba perfectamente en la pequeña habitación pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el balcón con el que contaba.

Bajo contento, la nostalgia le invadió un poco, le hubiese gustado vivir en esa casa con su madre y tener una infancia normal, saliendo con amigos y divirtiéndose sin tener que estar alerta por los asesinos. Reborncerró la puerta tras de sí encontrándose con el castaño, su rostro lleno de sentimientos encontrados, molesto al asesino. Era claro que Tsuna estaba pensando demasiado pero no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que no debía hacerlo, siempre lo hacía.

Se acercó al castaño y lo abrazo tal cual lo hacía cuando era un pequeño niño, tranquilizando el corazón angustiado del niño.

_Vamos de compras Dame-Tsuna

Tsunasonrió ante la propuesta, por fin podría hacer una verdadera cena japonesa, en Italia siempre le costaba encontrar los ingredientes cuando deseaba cocinar y si alguien le preguntara si prefería la comida italiana o la japonesa sin duda alguna se decantaría por la segunda. Aprisa fue al armario y saco una sudadera blanca con naranja que tenía en la espalda el numero veintisiete. Frente a la puerta lo esperaba la versión infantil de su tutor.

De acuerdo al descubrimiento de Verde con respecto a la maldición de los arcobalenos, la cual lograron (los arcobalenos) evadir por poco; ellos necesitaban una flama para poder permanecer en su cuerpo adulto, la flama únicamente podía ser la del cielo al tener la capacidad de la armonía. Decir que fue sencillo disminuir la maldición era una mentira ¡Fue el infierno en la tierra y un poco más que eso! También el proceso de cambio – adulto-bebé, bebé-adulto – era doloroso por lo que Verde usando el poder restante en los chupetes al insertarse la flama del cielologro disminuir el castaño encendió la llama de su anillo y la acerco al chupete amarrillo del bebé dejando que esto calmara un poco el dolor del cuerpo de su tutor.

Ambos salieron de compras, Tsuna compro suficiente despensa como para una semana, busco algunos dulces y por último paso a pagar omitiendo la turba de mujeres que veían amorosas al pequeño infante vestido elegantemente. Suspiro al ver como siempre su tutor ocasionaba revuelo fuese por ternura o seducción (si estaba en su cuerpo adulto).

Reborn caminaba sobre el filo de los muros mientras vigilaba que su alumno lo siguiera, a pesar de ello el chico estaba bastante entretenido observando a su alrededor, memorizando cada pequeña cosa que le llamara la atención. Se perdieron un poco entre las callejuelas y callejones para llegar a su hogar temporal, Tsuna termino con algunos golpes de reprimenda por parte de Reborn. Al llegar a su hogar el castaño de inmediato paso a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Al finalizar coloco dos platos sobre la mesa y en el suelo puso un plato más, encendió la llama de su anillo y llamo a su fiel amigo que había estado con él desde los diez años. De inmediato apareció el pequeño león naranja con llamas del cielo como melena. Los tres se sentaron a cenar tranquilamente.

Tsuna que aún se encontraba nervioso subió a darse un baño, junto a él entro Natsu quien feliz recibió los mimos de su dueño al ser enjabonado y enjaguado. Al principio a Tsuna le daba un poco de cosa bañar a Natsu después de todo el existía con las llamas y si estas se apagaban desaparecería pero al parecer eso no contaba con el agua, extrañamente a Natsu le gustaba tomar baños calientes con Tsuna.

Después de haber secado correctamente al leoncito, el castaño se acomodó junto a su mascota, esa noche prefería dormir acompañado. Pasaron un par de semanas y Tsuna ya se había acostumbrado a su vida cotidiana, Reborn de vez en cuando desaparecía dejándolo solo por algunos días, nunca era mucho tiempo. Con el tiempo el castaño comenzó a aburrirse por estar encerrado tanto así que intento conseguirse nuevos pasatiempos; en Italia tenía a Gokudera para hablar o podía jugar con Lambo y Dino dentro de la mansión. Pero allí estaba aislado.

Subió a su habitación, recordó que Natsu se había quedado en ella. Se le hizo extraño que su mascota no chillara para que fuera con él, puesto Natsu solía ser muy cobarde, (incluso le temía a Uri) al único que se acercaba era a Enma, primer amigo de la infancia de Tsuna, desde que la familia Simon y Vongola se habian vuelto a reunir despues de tantos años. Abrió la puerta con cuidado encontrando a Natsu mirando a través del ventanal, siguió con la mirada el objeto que veía tan afanosamente su mascota.

El balcón era pequeño, apenas cabria una mesa pequeña y una silla, se encontraba limpio, algunas plantas y flores adornaban su jardín personal (era como una extraña costumbre de los herederos de Vongola el tener un jardín donde pensar). Allí colgando de la barandilla un puercoespín violeta intentaba subir al balcón. Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ese animal allí? Con prisa traspaso el portal y se acercó sin medir sus acciones,espantando al animalito, el cual debido a los nervios lanzo algunas espinas intentando protegerse.

_Auch – se quejó, pero a pesar de ello cogió con las manos desnudas el puercoespín y procedió a dejarlo en el suelo - ¿Estas bien?

Roll observo al humano castaño que lo había ayudado, era grande como todos los humanos pero no emitía esa aura de peligro como lo hacían los demás, una extraña tranquilidad lo invadió era casi igual a la que sentía cuando estaba con su dueño. Le agradaron los grandes ojos color chocolate eran bastante claros, al igual que la sonrisa amable que le dirigió aun cuando… ¡le había hecho daño! De inmediato se sintió culpable, él en verdad no deseaba dañarlo pero tuvo tanto miedo de caer.

Tsuna intento transmitirle al animalito su bienestar en una caricia, toco con las yemas de sus dedos lastimados las puntas filosas de la espinas. Le dolían un poco las que se habían atravesado en su mano pero estaría bien. Primero necesitaba tranquilizar al pobre puercoespín y para ello salió en su ayuda Natsu quien al principio temeroso se acercó al roedor, al saberse seguro y sin peligro alguno comenzó a saltar alrededor del puercoespín mostrándole que era seguro. El castaño dejo a su mascota con el curioso invitado. Necesitaba aplicarse una curación. Cuando regreso el animalito ya no estaba y Natsu dormía sobre su cama.

Le dio poca importancia al hecho y procedió a dormirse. Al día siguiente más o menos a la una de la tarde el puercoespín volvió a aparecer en su balcón, Natsu que se escapó del anillo, feliz arañaba el ventanal. Tsuna suspiro y seguido abrió el ventanal dejando entrar a los dos animalitos a su cuarto, ambos jugaron toda la tarde. Corrían de un lado a otro entreteniendo al joven Sawada quien no tenía nada que hacer desde que Reborn decidió salir ese día. Al llegar la hora de la comida hizo suficiente para ellos y los tres se sentaron a comer.

Natsu y el puercoespín siguieron jugando hasta el atardecer, en ese momento en el ventanal sobrevolando el balcón apareció una avecilla amarilla. Tsuna la miro curioso y a su vez el ave también, picoteando el portal el castaño la dejo entrar. Ella comenzó a entonar una canción, bastante bonita, más bien parecía un himno. Al finalizar su canto se acercó al puercoespín.

_ ¡Roll! ¡Roll! – dijo mientras sobrevolaba.

_Así que te llamas Roll ¿eh? – Acaricio con la punta de su dedo la naricilla negra del animalito. - ¿Y tú eres? – espero a que el avecilla le entendiera.

_Hibird – contesto cantarina, se acercó a Roll y comenzó a susurrar un nombre - ¡Hibari! ¡Hibari!

Roll pareció despedirse de Natsu quien triste lo vio partir junto con Hibird. Tsuna se acercó al león y lo cargo entre sus brazos, le sonrió maternalmente y le aseguro que ellos posiblemente regresarían al día siguiente. Dicho y hecho tanto Roll como Hibird regresaron a jugar al día siguiente, al siguiente, y al siguiente de ese.

Tsuna comenzó a acostumbrarse a ellos e inclusive jugaba de vez en cuando con los animalitos. Hibirdaprendió su nombre casi al mismo instante en que se lo pronuncio. Tsuna se sorprendió al ver un ave tan inteligente suelta pero al recordar el parecido entre el nombre del tal Hibari y Hibird supo de inmediato que este tenía un dueño. Poco a poco comenzó a imaginar a Hibari, seguro era una persona amable y tranquila a la cual le gustaban los animales pequeños. Sonriendo tontamente deseo conocerlo y poder platicar con él, seguramente ambos serian buenos amigos.

* * *

Hibari golpeo con una fuerza brutal, casi prohibida a la persona que violaba la paz en Namimori, saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón negro y limpio la sangre que había dejado ese herbívoro en su arma. Se dio la media vuelta sin importarle los cuatro hombres que dejaba tirados tras de sí. Fuera del callejón se encontraba su fiel mano derecha, KusakabeTetsuya, con un gesto le indico que debía limpiar el desastre, Kusakabe asintió ante la orden.

Hibari caminaba tranquilo por la acera, sus pasos eran largos y elegantes, de acuerdo a la imagen de él. También parecía ser el estereotipo japonés, cabello negro y piel blanca pero habían dos cosas que lo sacaban de ese estereotipo y esas eran: primero su gran estatura, superaba como mucho la estatura promedio de los hombres japoneses, segundo sus afilados ojos grises. Ignoro las miradas coquetas de las chicas que pasaban junto a él y también las de los chicos espantados que conocían los rumores acerca de él.

Mejor así, odiaba las multitudes y aún más que los herbívoros no conocieran su lugar en aquella ciudad que amaba como nadie en todo Japón. Saco su celular y observo la hora, eran pasadas las seis, sería mejor que regresara y les diera de comer a sus mascotas. Siguió un intrincado camino de calles hasta llegar a un complejo departamental. Él vivía en el primer piso, sin saludar a nadie se adentró a su hogar a paso rápido. Dentro lo recibió la tranquila calma que produce el hogar, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y se encamino a buscar a sus mascotas.

Las encontró dentro de su habitación durmiendo sobre un cojín que estaba dentro de un caja, allí Roll y Hibird compartían el lecho, deseo despertarlos pero se veían tan lindos e indefensos durmiendo que decidió dejarlos estar. Salió de la habitación con una muda de ropa y camino al baño, el trabajo no era pesado por sí solo. Lo pesado era tratar con los pocos herbívoros que se creían lo suficiente fuertes como para ir a molestarlo.

Últimamente en esas semanas había escuchado que en KokuyoLand una nueva banda se había formado teniendo como su líder a un estudiante transferido de Italia, RokudoMukuro se llamaba. Borro esa información inútil (en ese momento) de su mente y se dedicó a disfrutar su baño. Salió ya más relajado y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la rutina se acomodaba satisfecha junto a él. Los herbívoros dejaron de ir a molestarlo por lo que ahora se encontraba descansando en la azotea de la escuela. En el patio entrenaban el club de beisbol, las chicas hacían un escándalo lejano por el as del equipo, él prefería ignorar todo eso y tomarse su descanso. Sin embargo el sueño no parecía atender su demanda y se negaba a acercarse por lo que dejo de lado la idea de dormir y vio el amplio cielo azul lleno de blancas nubes que perezosamente viajaban a través de él.

Hibari elevo una de sus manos al cielo, su palma extendida contrastaba con el celeste, odiaba y amaba el cielo. Lo amaba por toda esa libertad que representaba, por esos cambios tan extraordinario en los que pasaba del tranquilo azul al apasionado rojizo del atardecer y por último el misterio velado por las estrellas del anochecer. Lo odiaba porque cubría y cobijaba a los demás sin importarle nada, parecía tan lejano que le era imposible alcanzarlo. Cerró en un puño su mano, deseaba morder hasta la muerte ese cielo lejano y obligarlo a pertenecerle.

Ser el dueño del cielo, saboreo por un instante la victoria arrogante no obtenida, satisfecho sonrió de lado, su cuerpo relajado siguió yaciendo en la azotea hasta que termino el receso. Con un bostezo se reincorporo echando una última mirada al cielo, salto hacia el suelo de la azotea y bajo con calma las escaleras. Suponía que las clases ya habían comenzado, siguió el camino hasta su salón. El profesor lo observo molesto y temeroso al entrar,Hibari lo ignoro, se sentó en su asiento y con una mirada obligo al profesor a seguir con su clase sobre las exponenciales.

Últimamente no había visto a sus mascotas, generalmente Hibird lo rondaba y Roll se escondía en el comité de disciplina, pero en esos cinco días no tenía ni idea de a donde se fugaban ese par. Sabía que iban juntos por un comentario de Kusakabe, todas las tardes desaparecían y cuando él regresaba a casa después de sus habituales rondas los encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, perfectamente alimentados. Inclusive en una ocasión Roll llego limpio con el olor de un shampoo desconocido. Eso sí que era interesante, su puercoespín no dejaba que nadie lo tocara.

El profesor titubeo por unos instantes, se armó de un valor invisible y repitió de nuevo el nombre del prefecto. La rasgada mirada gris se posó sobre el desdichado quien tembloroso le pidió resolver uno de los problemas. Hibari se levantó perezoso y camino al pizarrón, apenas vio bien el problema cuando la respuesta llego de inmediato a él. Era tan sencillo, con prisa escribió el resultado sin realizar el procedimiento y volvió a su asiento. Nadie dijo nada, ni ahora, ni después.

Entro a la sala del comité, allí encontró a Kusakabe ordenando algunos papeles, paso de él y se sirvió una taza de té. Sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio espero a que el otro terminara sus tareas para encomendarle una nueva.

_Tetsuya – el vicepresidente presto atención – necesito que sigas a Hibird y Roll y me informes a donde se dirigen.

El vicepresidente asintió ante las ordenes, termino el papeleo y se retiró, dejando solo a su líder. Mañana debería saltarse algunas clases para encontrar a las mascotas del presidente del comité de disciplina.

Al día siguiente Kusakabe espero en los alrededores de la casa del presidente, paso una hora tranquila. A las doce en punto vio correr a Roll pegado a la pared, evitando a las personas y Hibird vigilaba por el cielo mientras ambos se dirigían a su destino. Kusakabe se desperezo, los animalitos no iban muy rápido así que con calma los pudo seguir.

Ya llevaban varias calles y uno que otro callejón con gatos callejeros, Kusakabe estaba agotado, tener que evitar las espinas de Roll cada que se espantaba era complicado; no quería admitir que era másdificiñ de lo pensado. Hibird se dio cuenta de su persecusor y avanzo veloz distrayéndolo, Roll al entender el mensaje, camino por lo callejones más oscuros agazapado entre las negras esquinas. Esa valentía extraña le acompaño junto al recuerdo de Tsuna y Natsu.

Kusakabe, giro a la izquierda entrando en el callejón, sin embargo frente a él no había salida ni tampoco se encontraba Hibird. Dio la media vuelta y regreso a la calle principal, la gente avanzaba tranquilamente entre el ruido de los autos. El joven suspiro agotado, le dolía admitirlo pero Hibird estaba perfectamente entrenado, tanto que haría orgulloso a su dueño. Decidió buscar un lugar más tranquilo, varias opciones pasaron por su mente pero se decantó por el parque de Namimori.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y vio jugar a los pocos niños, en la calle avanzaban mujeres que tomadas de la mano con sus hijos platicaban, así pasaron poco a poco las personas. Un chico castaño pasaba con bolsas de compras y un camaleón en su hombro, por un momento creyó que el camaleón lo había visto.

Con algo de temor saco su teléfono, marco el número predeterminado como el principal y espero a que le contestaran. Sonó una y otra vez aumentando sus nervios, Hibari-san estaría molesto con él por haber fallado tan simple misión… ¡Seguramente lo mordería hasta la muerte! Dejo de sonar y la voz gruesa del prefecto lleno de desesperanza su cuerpo. Suspiro, si hacia esperar más a su jefe el castigo sería peor.

_Hibari-san – dudo por un momento – perdí al objetivo.

Escucho como Hibari mascullaba algunas cosas y colgaba después. Era inseguro afirmar que el prefecto estaba enojado puesto no hubo cambio en su tono de voz, suspiro y se apachurro en la banca a esperar a que Hibari estuviera libre y él tuviera que recibir el castigo.

Hacia tanto tiempo que conocía al joven como para saber que posiblemente no sería tan severo con él al conocerse desde la infancia. Tampoco es como si fuese de gran importancia la misión. Simplemente era saciar la curiosidad del carnívoro de Namimori, fijo sus ojos en el cielo y vio las nubes moverse perezosas. Las nubes siempre le recordaban a Hibari, tan lejanas y cambiantes parecía que nadie podía apresarlas. Lo único cercano a ellas era el mismo cielo igual de imposible de atrapar.

Naturalmente Kusakabe había fallado, no negó ese deje de orgullo que el proporciono el saber a Hibird como autor de tal hecho. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro cuando se encontró con las figuras durmientes de sus mascotas. Acaricio con la yema del dedo al avecilla amarilla, la cual se acurruco contra el agradable calor que desprendía el ser humano.

Termino los deberes de aquel día, antes de retirarse a dormir, tomo la decisión de seguirlos por su propia cuenta. Si quería algo bien hecho debía hacerlo él, esa obviedad estaba tan clara como el agua. Esperaba que la sorpresa de mañana no fuese tan decepcionante como los herbívoros de las semanas pasadas. El sueño llego pálido antes de cernirse completamente sobre él.

Eran las doce en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, se presentó frente a Hibird desafiante, el avecilla trino su nombre un par de veces y después lo hizo con el de Roll quien salió corriendo de la casa. Apenas y miro a su dueño puesto se encontraba lleno de vergüenza al desafiarle. Hibari hizo caso omiso de la actitud del puercoespín, inesperadamente, Hibird y Roll salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias, una táctica de desorientación. Kyoya volvió a sentir su pecho lleno de orgullo al ver como inteligentemente intentaban evadirlo.

La sonrisa ladina volvió a aparecer en su rostro, provocando el escalofrió de los transeúntes que caminaban cerca de él. Cogió con fuerzas sus tonfas y corrió en dirección a Roll, al ser el pequeño animal el más débil estaba seguro de que tomaría la ruta más larga ¿Contradictorio no? Pero también su ruta seria la que proporcionara mayor seguridad y una facilidad para Hibird para encontrarlo desde el cielo.

Roll corrió tan rápido como sus patitas le permitían, giro una y otra vez, paso cerca de diversos basureros y la oscuridad penetraba por sus negros ojos. Escalo dificultosamente las cajas para cruzar al otro lado de la verja donde se encontraría con Hibird y podrían llegar a lado de Tsuna y Natsu. Seguro de que el castaño lo acariciaría como recompensa (inconsciente para el castaño) por llegar a salvo a su salto valientemente al vacío después de escalar las cajas, apenas y logro caer de pie. Esperaba que su dueño cayera en la trampa, aunque en el fondo dudaba de ello.

¿Qué sentido tenía el realizar tanto trabajo sólo para llegar a la casa de alguien?

Para Roll y Hibird tenía una prioridad máxima, varias veces habían sido seguidos con el fin de encontrar la casa del prefecto de Namimori, ellos no conocían de razones pero intuían el peligro, por lo cual siempre utilizaban rutas alternas. Generalmente eran desorientados por Hibird quien al ser de un llamativo amarillo y de fácil ubicación los llevaba lejos.

Hibarirecorrió las calles con calma, busco entre todas las casas, recortadas por las mismas tijeras, a sus mascotas. Allí en un balcón se encontraba Roll dando pequeños saltos frente a un extraño gato naranja, Hibird volaba en círculos cerca de la cabeza de un niño castaño de grandes ojos color chocolate.

Los tres se divertían, pero había algo en aquel castaño que lo frustraba.

Debía morderlo hasta la muerte. Fue su resolución, saco sus tonfas de entre sus mangas y peligrosamente se acercó a la barda que separaba la casa de la calle, se podía sentir claramente las ansias de violencia y sangre que desprendía el aura del joven. Estaba a pocos centímetros de la barda, una bala rozo su blanca mejilla dejando una perfecta línea delgada y rojiza.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente, ese instinto animal que lo llevo a aprender a defenderse le advertía que un enemigo fuerte se acercaba. Giro su cuerpo noventa grados encontrándose con la figura de un niño menor de cinco años, se colocó en posición defensiva. Estaba seguro que la apariencia inofensiva del bebé no era más que una ilusión. Se impulsó con su pie derecho y se lanzó contra el niño quien lo esquivo con sencillez.

El sonido del metal chocar entre si le fascinaba, ese bebé tenía una pistola verde entre sus manos con la cual se defendía perfectamente del ataque hostil del prefecto de Namimori, así siguieron intercambiando golpes por un rato. Al estar frente a frente Hibari vio como el bebé preparaba su arma apuntándole a la sien ¡Era una lástima que ese bebé tuviera la intención de terminar rápido su batalla! Con la sangre revoloteando adrenalina y violencia en sus venas rió cruelmente. Se estaba divirtiendo.

Tsuna al escuchar la bala perdida de su tutor de inmediato miro con confusión a Natsu, el pequeño león tampoco entendía lo que pasaba, se preocupó por su tutor. Sin esperar mucho salto del balcón con una maniobra elegante, frente a su barda podía ver la cabeza de un adolescente de cabellos oscuros, piel blanca como la leche y unos ojos llenos de diversión y malicia. Giro buscando a su tutor, al no verlo el miedo lo paralizo por un momento pero de inmediato volvió a escuchar el roce entre las armas y se fijó en la pequeña figura del arcobaleno, suspiro.

Un silencio inerte le provoco escalofríos, corrió sin darse cuenta a la entrada de la casa desde allí pudo ver el rostro molesto de su tutor, la sombra que producía su fedora contra sus ojos lo hacían ver peligroso sin duda, temiendo por la vida del joven de ojos rasgados abrió la verja con la intención de parar esa pelea extraña. Pero en su presura sin darse cuenta se atoro su pantalón en la rejilla provocando una estruendosa caída contra el suelo.

_¡Itai! – dijo el castaño al haberse raspado la nariz contra el cemento. Se levantó como pudo al darse cuenta del logro de su propósito (aun cuando fuera diferente a lo pensado)

El adolescente observo furibundo al castaño que había interrumpido su pelea. El bebé se acercó con una sonrisa siniestra al castaño que desde su perspectiva parecía un pequeño conejo, un herbívoro por supuesto, al estar frente al chico el niño pateo con fuerza en el rostro al pequeño herbívoro obligándolo a sentarse y gritar de dolor de nuevo.

_¡Reborn! – reclamo Tsuna, se sobo la mejilla roja por el golpe, el asesino había medido su fuerza de nuevo al patearlo. - ¿A dónde te habías ido? – presuroso se levantó limpiando su ropa en el proceso.

Su tutor dirigió su mirada al extraño adolescente que había estado peleando con él, ese chico era fuerte y tenía buenos instintos, le podría ser de ayuda a Tsuna, las noticias que consiguió seguían siendo desalentadoras. En ese momento deseaba que todos esos hombres desaparecieran del mundo y dejaran al castaño vivir con un poco de paz (sentimiento que la mafia casi tenía prohibido), claro que Tsuna tendría el lugar de Decimo Vongola pero el Noveno se encontraba con buena salud y probablemente tardaría algunos años en cederle el puesto. Si en esos años Tsuna podría vivir una vida tranquilo riendo con sus amigos su misión como tutor se daría como satisfactoria.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hibari escucho la pregunta pero se negó a contestar, ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Con su curiosidad saciada podía dedicarse a las tareas del comité de disciplina. Hibird al ver a su amo alejarse se acercó al castaño y se posó en su cabello durmiéndose al instante, tanto Roll como él tenían la seguridad de que el agradable chico no sería mordido hasta la muerte por su amo.

_Hibari – susurro el castaño, no sabía porque recordó el nombre del dueño de los animalillos que venían a visitarlo pero su intuición le planteo que quizá, esperaba estar equivocado, ese temible adolescente podría ser Hibari.

El dueño del nombre se detuvo en seco, ese herbívoro se atrevió a decir su nombre sin ningún honorifico ni respeto alguno. Eso le enfureció, giro sobre sus pies proporcionándole un impulso extra a la tonfa la cual llevaba como objetivo al castaño. Tsuna observo aterrado la tonfa, ese golpe dolería pero debía mantener un perfil bajo, sin embargo cuando vio a Roll aventarse desde la barda hacia la tonfa no dudo en tomarse la pastilla de la última voluntad y salvar al animalito del inminente golpe.

_Wao – Hibari sorprendido cacho en el aire la tonfa que le devolvió el castaño después de atraparla en el aire. Eso era interesante, los ojos chocolate habían cambiado a unos naranjas y calmados casi fríos, junto con esas llamativas llamas naranjas en sus manos y frente. Estaba dispuesto a pelear con el niño cuando Reborn interrumpió la escena.

_Dame Tsuna tengo hambre – informo con aburrimiento mientras entraba a la casa, antes le dirigió una mirada burlona al chico, quien ofendido dio la media vuelta y desapareció. El arcobaleno estaba seguro de que volvería, mientras tanto se dejaría consentir por el castaño que lo cargaba en esos momentos entre sus brazos, mientras el extraño puercoespín que nunca había visto descansaba en el hombro del chico.

* * *

Espero Hibari y Reborn no se hayan salido tanto del Cannon, me gusta pensar que la vida de Tsuna es mejor como fue en el manga a como es en este universo alterno.

Por cierto, Sheijo, lamento tener que informarte que no podre hacer un 8059 en esta historia, puede que en otras de las que tengo planeadas lo involucre. Como espoiler te puedo decir que para mi es importante tener a Gokudera en Italia, todo esto se explica en capitulos posteriores al igual que la relacion entre Mukuro, Lambo y otros personajes con Tsuna.


End file.
